Primavera
by AmyElric
Summary: Desde que volvió, Sakura se ha comportado de una manera extraña con Naruto. Luego se dará cuenta que es el comienzo de un lindo sentimiento oneshot narusaku


Parecía ser un día como cualquier otro. Los rayos del sol, ni muy brillantes ni muy suaves, penetraban las cortinas de la habitación de cierto rubio.

Éste, se encontraba acostado sobre la cama, con sus piernas totalmente estiradas encima de la sábana, con su típico traje ninja.

Después de llegar cansado a casa la noche anterior, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar en ponerse su pijama ni cepillarse los dientes, simplemente entró a la casa, dejó las llaves encima de la mesa, entró a su habitación de golpe y se dejó caer totalmente rendido a la cama sin más.

Con ayuda del reloj biológico de Naruto y con los rayos del sol, el rubio lentamente abrió los ojos. Sus primeras imágenes del día fueron las cortinas que estaban semi-cubriendo la ventana de la habitación. Bostezó, mientras se restregaba los ojos torpemente y empezaba a erguirse. Volvió a bostezar, y se paró de la cama. Sus primeros pasos del día se dirigieron al baño, en el cual acercó sus manos hacia el lavabo y giró el grifo, para dejar salir fresca agua. Naruto fundió sus manos con el chorro de agua, atrapándola entre las palmas de sus manos, mientras acercaba su adormilada cara al agua y rápidamente posó su cara sobre sus manos. Repitió el mismo procedimiento una vez, y luego, se miró al espejo frente a él para asegurarse de no cargar con una cara adormilada y perfecto, ya no estaba somnoliento.

Se cepilló rápidamente los dientes y salió del baño hacia su cuarto. Se acercó hacia el tocador, donde había dejado su cinta que lo identificaba como ninja de Konoha la noche anterior. Pasó sus dedos por sus rubios cabellos, deslizándolos entre ellos, como tratando de arreglarse un poco el cabello. Luego, tomó su cinta ninja, y se la amarró en la frente. Tomó su porta-shurikens y lo colgó a uno de los lados de su pantalón.

Se dirigió hacia la salida de su casa, dónde al frente de la puerta estaban ubicados sus zapatos ninja, se los puso, y salió de su casa, rumbo a un parque, nuevo lugar al que, Sakura, Kakashi y Sai, que ahora estaba afuera en una misión, habían aprobado como su nuevo punto de encuentro.

Desde hacía poco más de un mes que Naruto había vuelto a Konoha de su largo entrenamiento de casi 3 años con Jiraiya, y grande fue su sorpresa al llegar. Casi toda la gente que conocía había cambiado; especialmente ciertas personas. Sakura, su compañera, había cambiado totalmente, tanto físicamente como psicológicamente.

En lo que al físico se refería, seguía teniendo el mismo cabello pelirrosado corto, aunque muy bien cuidado, y su cuerpo se había amoldado perfectamente al de una kunoichi de Konoha. Sus ojos seguían teniendo el mismo tono esmeraldino, aunque ahora denotaban madurez, firmeza y perseverancia.

Psicológicamente, se llevó tal sorpresa al notar que ya no era la misma Sakura caprichosa que conocía… ahora era mucho más fuerte, mucho más madura, pero sin dejar atrás lo dulce que podía llegar a ser.

Otra sorpresa que se llevó: Al equipo había entrado un nuevo ninja perteneciente a la raíz AMBU, Sai, como reemplazo de Sasuke, el cual le irritaba.

Y de último, pero no por eso el menos importante, Kakashi, su sensei, que mirándolo bien, no había cambiado absolutamente nada: seguía llegando tarde a las citas, como de costumbre, para luego salirse con unas extrañas excusas. Seguía leyendo aquel libro para adultos escrito por Jiraiya, el Icha Icha Paradise, siempre tenía la manía de llevarlo consigo a donde fuese, y seguía teniendo ese aire de serio, sereno, misterioso pero a la vez amable y gracioso que lo caracterizaba.

Sin embargo, la mayor sorpresa se la había llevado la noche anterior, cuando Sakura lo invitó a comer ramen. La verdad es que, cuando Naruto regresó, Sakura lo trataba mejor, y sentía una gran admiración hacia él. Al principio Naruto no se percató de su nueva actitud, pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta del repentino cambio.

FLASHBACK

A juzgar por el paisaje, se podía ver claramente que el cielo estaba entre lo poco que quedaba de la tarde y la noche. No pasaron muchos minutos para que el cielo de Konoha se tiñera totalmente de negro, adornado por unas cuantas estrellas.

En Konoha, específicamente en un campo cerca de un parque, claramente se podían distinguir dos sombras, dos figuras, en una batalla de kunais y shurikens. Cada uno esquivaba los ataques del otro con suma precisión, a la vez que se seguían lanzando las ya mencionadas armas. Ya después de un rato, el sonido de los kunais y shurikens encontrándose fue interrumpido por una voz masculina, serena.

Bien, chicos, han mejorado bastante sus reflejos –comentaba el ninja- y saben esquivar muy bien los ataques. Como supuse, creo que esto fue una pérdida de tiempo. Como la esperaba de mis alumnos –terminó sonriendo por debajo de su máscara-

Ambos ninjas, elogiados por su sensei, lanzaron unas risitas nerviosas que parecían decir por sí sólas "Nahhh, no es para tanto…".

Entonces, ¿hemos terminado por hoy? –preguntó una voz femenina-

Sí, Sakura, hemos terminado por hoy. Tú y Naruto parecen un poco cansados… ¿porqué no van a descansar ya? –sugería el ninja enmascarado-

De repente, se escuchó lo que parecía ser un gruñido de tripas, provenientes del estómago de quien más y quien menos que Naruto, el ninja Nº1, hiperactivo y cabeza hueca, como su sensei lo describía.

Naruto se llevó una de sus manos al estómago, pero luego de darse cuenta de las miradas fulminantes de Kakashi y Sakura, alcanzó a taparse su cabeza, mientras decía uno de sus típicos "¡Sakura-chan, no me pegues porfavor –dattebayo!"

- ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? –Bromeó Kakashi-

- Jejeje, sí, Kakashi-sensei, supongo que voy a comer… -dijo Naruto junto con una de sus sonrisitas nerviosas-

Bueno chicos, yo los dejo, tengo cosas importantes que hacer. Nos vemos mañana. Ja na! – se despidió Kakashi, seguido de una nube de humo a lo ninja, dejando sólos a Naruto y Sakura-

Ante el incómodo silencio que inició entre ellos dos después de la partida de Kakashi, Naruto decidió hablar:

Bu…bueno Sakura-chan, yo me voy a mi casa a cenar. ¡Nos vemos mañana! –decía Naruto mientras giraba en sus talones y levantaba y agitaba su mano a modo de despido junto a una sonrisa-

¡No, espera Naruto! –alcanzó a decir la pelirrosa-

Naruto al escuchar su voz se giró.ç

¿Sucede algo, Sakura-chan? –preguntó preocupado-

- N…no… sólo quería saber si tú querías ir a comer ramen conmigo –dijo con un tono nervioso- Yo invito…. Y… si quieres, podemos salir por ahí después….

Mmm… ¿te refieres a una cita? -preguntó asombrado Naruto-

Ehhh…. Sí, algo así –respondió Sakura-

¡Pues entonces vamos! –dijo como era de esperarse Naruto-

Sakura asintió y ambos ninjas se dirigieron entre la multitud de la gente para el Ichiraku Ramen.

Al llegar, Sakura y Naruto pidieron cada uno un plato de ramen. Sakura se asombró por el gran apetito de Naruto. Ella no había ni empezado a comer, y ya Naruto iba por ¡el tercero!

Luego de dos platos más de ramen por parte de Naruto, Sakura se acabó su sopa y le pagó a Akane. Luego de eso, comenzaron a caminar alrededor del parque, en silencio, un incómodo silencio. Al fin, Naruto, como siempre, tomó la iniciativa:

Sakura-chan…

Dime

¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que me invitaste a comer ramen? –preguntó Naruto- Era un día como hoy… -comentaba mientras sonreía-

Ah sí, Naruto, tienes razón –recordaba Sakura divertida-

Naruto sólo le lanzó otra gran sonrisa a lo Anko.

Sakura-chan… Creo que ya se está haciendo muy de noche… Si quieres, te acompaño a tu casa –sugirió Naruto-

Ehhh… sí, gracias, vamos –dijo Sakura mientras se volteaba para ir a su casa-

Naruto hizo lo mismo y ambos caminaron hasta la casa de Sakura en silencio. Al llegar al hogar, ambos se despidieron, y Naruto, ahora se dirigía cansado a su casa.

FIN FLASBACK

Aunque a Naruto le parecía extraña la actitud de Sakura en los últimos días, decidió no tomarle mucha importancia. En todo lo que se había despistado pensando y recortando distraído, ya había llegado al punto de encuentro, y ahí estaba Sakura sentada sobre una banca con la mirada perdida.

¡Sakura-chan! –gritaba Naruto mientras corría para acercarse más a ella-

Hola, Naruto –saludó Sakura con una sonrisa-

Disculpa, ¿te he hecho esperar mucho? –preguntó Naruto apenado rascándose inconscientemente la nuca con su brazo-

Ah no, Naruto, descuida –dijo Sakura mientras le sonreía-

-Um... Me parece que Kakashi-sensei llegará tarde de nuevo. Por lo que veo, no ha cambiado esa manía de llegar tarde a las citas –dijo mientras se sentaba en la banca-

Sí….

Y ese Sai, Sakura-chan, ¿a ti no te cae mal?

Sí, es un odioso, debo admitirlo –se quejó Sakura- Si tan sólo Sasuke-kun… -no pudo terminar de hablar porque había bajado la cabeza y su expresión se había tornado a una de tristeza-

Ya, ya… Sakura-chan… no te deprimas –trataba de animar el ojiazul- Nos tienes a Kakashi-sensei, a mí, a Tsunade-obaachan y a todos los de la Villa… Además yo te prometí traer a Sasuke de vuelta, y pienso cumplir con mi promesa, ya sabes, un ninja como yo jamás se retracta de sus palabras-dattebayo!

Sí… tienes razón… Me pregunto como reaccionaría al vernos de nuevo –se preguntaba- seguro seguirá pensando que soy la misma debilucha y que supongo un estorbo….

No digas más, Sakura –chan. Tú no eres un estorbo, eres una maravillosa persona y el teme ese no lo ha sabido apreciar. Y yo no creo que seas débil, eres una gran ninja-médico, yo si te aprecio-dattebayo!

Sakura sólo se le quedó mirando perpleja. En ese momento, comprendió que Naruto siempre había estado ahí para anirmarla y que todo lo hacía por ella. Incluso le hizo una promesa, la de traer a Sasuke de vuelta a la villa como fuese. Al igual que Sasuke hacía con ella, Sakura nunca fue capaz de darle un "gracias" a Naruto por todo lo que hacía por ella, y hasta ese momento, no había sabido apreciar a Naruto como se lo merecía. Entonces, Sakura se dio cuenta que a su lado tenía al hombre que la haría feliz… y ella también lo amaba. Sin pensárselo más, se atrevió a hacerle una pregunta íntima:

**Naruto, ¿tú todavía me amas?**

Un incómodo silencio reinó entre ambos, acompañado de la mirada de Naruto…. Estaba asombrado. Al pasar los años, quizá sus sentimientos hacia ella se habrían reducido a un simple afecto de amigo-amiga, nada más…. Pero no…. Ese no era el caso de Naruto, todavía amaba a Sakura, a pesar de sus anteriores desprecios.

Sí –respondió después de tragar saliva y un poco triste-

Naruto, ¿por qué esa cara? –preguntaba extrañada-

Porque… tú todavía quieres a Sasuke, ¿verdad?

Sí….

Naruto bajó más la cabeza.

…. Pero como un simple amigo y compañero de equipo –añadió-

Na… ¿nani?

Sí, Naruto, ya no le amo. Me he dado cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos hacía mí y… de verdad lo siento haberte tratado tan mal…. Pero ante todo, te pido disculpas y te doy las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí… y yo… quería decirte que te amo, Naruto, con todas mis fuerzas.

Sakura pronto se ganó la mirada de asombro de Naruto. Éste, la miraba fijamente a los ojos, y luego sonrió. Sakura también lo hizo, mientras se iba acercando lentamente hacia Naruto. Cuando ya estaba a unos centímetros, cerró sus ojos, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Naruto posó sus labios en los de ella antes que ella lo hiciera. El beso era tímido, sin movimiento, aunque ambos ol estaban disfrutando. Sakura empezó a besar los labios de Naruto inexpertamente y éste hizo lo mismo. Naruto llevó una de sus manos hacia su mejilla, mientras Sakura rodeaba su cuello con su brazo.

No muy lejos, una figura de un ninja enmascarado observaba la romántica situación, y esperó a que terminaran.

Naruto y Sakura rompieron el beso para mirarse tiernamente a los ojos, iban a por otro beso, cuando una voz familiar los hizo estremecerse y pararse bruscamente.

Ka… Kakashi-sensei, cómo aparece usted tan de repente –dijo Sakura mientras reía nerviosamente al igual que Naruto-

Uhmmmm…. ¿porqué tan nerviosos? ¿pasó algo? –preguntó "inocentemente"-

N….no…. digo….. jejejejeje –respondía Naruto sonrojado-

Y al sensei, que sabía lo que había pasado, le divertía ver a ambos chicos nerviosos y alterados.

-Ehhhh… Bueno, vamos a entrenar –sugirió al fin-

Los dos asintieron. Durante el entrenamiento, el intercambio entre Sakura y Naruto de miradas llenas de complicidad y ternura no pasaron desapercibidas por el Ninja Copia.

"¿Estarán saliendo?" –se preguntaba Kakashi-

Sus dudas se aclararon cuando al día siguiente, cuando iba junto con su eterno rival, Gai, se encontraron con una comprometedora escena. Kakashi obligó a Gai a esconderse entre los matorrales, empujando su cabeza hacia abajo.

Qué ra…..

Shhh…. Cállate y observa –ordenó el Ninja Copia-

Y ahí estaban, Sakura y Naruto, sonrojados hasta más no poder.

-…. Y… ¿qué dices Sakura-chan? ¿Quieres…. Ser mi novia?

Sakura sólo asintió tímidamente con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Naruto respondió emocionado abrazando a Sakura de la cintura y levantándola para darle vueltas en el aire mientras gritaba muy eufóricamente:

**¡TE AMO SAKURA-CHAN! ¡ME HACES MUY FELIZ-DATTEBAYO!**

Gai, que estaba emocionado, se puso a llorar mientras citaba una de sus famosas frases "ese es el amor de la flor de la juventud". Kakashi lo miraba con una gran gota en la cabeza a lo anime, mientras tenía al Icha Icha Paradise entre sus dedos.

FIN


End file.
